Source:Half Moon Bay, CA KoD signing, 27 October 2005 - report by caychris
Half Moon Bay, CA KoD signing, 27 October 2005 - report by caychris originally posted at Wotmania Half Moon Bay Signing. caychris - 10/28/2005 10:48:46 AM This was a fairly well attended event at a rather small book store. Since this was my first book signing ever I didnt know what to expect except what Ive read about the others. He did gave a small speach concerning the same news and events about book 12, the new series, the prequels, and the possibility of a couple of one off stories outside of the main characters. He went over some pronounciation. And tried to forestall the most obvious and 'hated' questions. Saying that he would punch the guy who asked Asmo in the nose. Then he opened it up to QA for a short bit. From what I remember, there were some questions about writing and I had seen his answers before elsewere so nothing new. Some asked about the house and the flys. He said it was a time loop trap set by Fain and if Rand had not left the house it would have repeated indefinitely till Rand died. Then someone who came in late asked the question. RJ wound up with a fist like he was going to punch him and the groan that had run through the store turned to laughter. He reitterated why he isnt telling and that he has tried to place a few clues in the latter books. He said that if occasion permits in the last book and it seems appropriate the character doing the deed will probably think to themselves about killing asmo. However he gave no guarentee. But he did say he will reveal asmo's killer if he doenst in the book before the paperback of book 12 comes out. He also went on to mention that there is 1 website that gets it right with a very complete listing of the suspects with motives and facts that gets it right. He wasnt going to tell us which one. He said they got the right why as well and they used only facts in prior to the murder. I later asked him if he could say when he found out about the website and he said he couldnt remember but it was quite some time ago. I dont remeber any other questions that may have had any significant information not shared before elsewhere. As he was signing my books I asked him about if the Stedding were natural. He looked puzzled for a second and answered "yes .. in a way." Then aked i I had expected a less cryptic answer. To which I said, No. All in all I found RJ very captivating as a person. I hung around while he signed stock books when nearly everyone had gone and just listend to some of his observations on his and other writers fans and anything else that came up. The book store staff were wonderful and helped me find some stuff I'd been looking for. Martin is going to be there on the 18th so Im thinking about going there as well. If I remember anything else Ill be sure to post it. http://theoryland.yuku.com/sreply/201210/t/frenzy-.html Category:Conversations with Robert Jordan Category:Reports from Fans